Angel and Demon trouble? Try Freaking Angel Kids!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and short stories inspired by my "Help!" Series- ranges from family moments, to food fights and even flashbacks! And maybe even more! Look inside for more details- Reviews much loved! Laughs guaranteed lmao!
1. My Girl

The three words?

**Jasper, Gabriel and Bar**

**

* * *

**

Oh this just wasn't fair!

Gabriel stood near the bar, watching his son, Jasper, get cosy with the ladies...

What should be _His _ladies!

Jasper was sat between two very pretty blonde's grinning ear to ear, showing off his good looks.

Stealing his girls...

Great (!)

He smirked, setting his glass down; he wasn't giving up just yet.

_'Hello ladies.' _

The blondes looked up, Jasper had raised an eyebrow- his old man was so gonna blow everything...

The blondes smiled, making room for him on the sofa.

'I see you've met my brother Jas?'

Jasper's eyebrow went up further- what was he up to?

Then he laughed. 'Gabriel here is my baby brother.' Gabriel scowled, but didn't retort. He put an arm around the blonde nearest.

'And who are you?' He asked with a grin. The blonde blushed. 'Jasmine.'

Gabriel's grin widened- if Jasper thought he was gonna steal two girls from him... he didn't have a chance.

So he turned on the charm.

'Did you know that jasmine's are very pretty flowers?' He grinned again, raising the glass he stolen from his son. 'Much like yourself.'

Jasmine blushed, and the other girl lent forwards over Jaspers lap, beaming at Gabriel. 'I'm her sister, Lily.'

The grin widened. 'Another beautiful girl.'

Jasper cleared his throat loudly and stood up.

'Were were heading back to my room?' He grinned. The girls looked up at him, and Lily sighed. 'We'll be up later...' she turned back to Gabriel.

'We want to get to know your brother a bit more first'

Jasper was scowling, Gabriel winked at him.

Getting old? No- the kids were getting easier.

* * *

_Welcome to mine and Arlena's Help and Unfallen drabbles!_

_The characters-_

**From Help, My daddy is an archangel, Gabriel's kids-**

Lyra

Carmen

Jasper

and Phoenix, who is 5:)

**From Help, my daddy is the devil! and the unfallen angel, Lucifer's kids-**

Adena -my story

Lynn- Arlena's story (Unfallen)

Serafina- coming soon;)

**Help, my daddy wears a trenchcoat!**

Drake- Cas's son

_three random words me and Arlena give each other... here are the outcomes!_


	2. Sweeties

**Sam, Phoenix and a sweet shop.**

**

* * *

**

_'Please! Please, please, please!'_

Sam groaned, the little fledgling angel on his shoulders, pointing at the candy store.

'No Nix! Mommy and Daddy said no.' He told her, but she just scowled and kicked his chest.

'Want!'

Again, Sam groaned.

'Alright, but we mustn't tell mommy ok? Especially Daddy.'

Phoenix grinned as Sam put her down, then running full pelt towards the shop.

'Hey!' He yelled, running after her- jeez was she fast!

Inside, Phoenix's big bronze eyes widened in amazement and joy-

Sweets galore!

She grinned, then grabbed a lollipop.

Sam sighed, watching the little angel.

Man was he in trouble.

And he was right...

Gabriel smirked at Sammy, knowing immediately what was up.

'You gave her sweets didn't you?' he laughed- it was too funny not too.

Sam stared in the mirror, pouting at his bright pink hair, and hair clips in... with angels on.

'Yes.' he admitted.

Gabriel snorted.

'Well I aint tuning ya back.'

Samantha's eyes widened-

What the hell?

Gabriel smirked.

_'Oh Nix? Princess Samantha want's to play!'_

* * *

**Second in the little drabble seiries- LMAO at poor Samantha! erhem... Sam;)**


	3. Drabble dump 1

Carmen was watching Sarah bustle around the kitchen, a frown upon her face.

'Sarah?' She asked, still frowning. She turned, her sapphire eyes on her own caramel ones. 'Why do ya still love him after everything he's done?' Carmen asked curiously.

Sarah looked thoughtful. 'Ya know what Car? I'm not too sure on that answer.' Carmen laughed. 'He's no saint- how he got the title St. Gabriel, I will never know.'

Sarah laughed. 'Agreed! Total fruitcake with all the extra nuts on top he is.'

Carmen raised an eyebrow. 'Fruitcake? Nah- banana sundae.

Suddenly, they both heard Carmens stomach rumble loudly; she blushed. 'Ermm-?' she laughed.

The subject of banana sundae's were making her hungry.

* * *

Jasper was watching his girl beside him on the bed, fast asleep.

Hmm... why did he even do all this-?

_Well..._ he concluded with a grin.

_Its because I'm so damn hot!_

As the girl stirred, Jasper asked her. 'D'ya think I'm hot?'

She frowned, putting a hand on his bare arm.

'No- I think you feel pretty cool actually.' She grinned at the end.

Jasper sighed- Girls (!)

* * *

Phoenix stared wide eyed at the My little pony figure's running around her- they were so cute!

She smiled and reached for one of them, but it neighed and cantered away.

With a frown, Phoenix stood up. 'Come back horsey!' she called after it, running around her room.

The door opened, and Gabriel poked his head in. Did you just say Horsey-?'

Then he saw the little pink ponies running away from her and laughed.

Now she was bringing her toys to life!

* * *

Lyra and Jasper were sat in front of the TV, watching Titanic... and Jasper was bawling his eyes out.

With a disgusted look, Lyra slapped his arm.

'What the hell is so sad about it?' She demanded with a smirk.

But Jasper just held up his empty popcorn box.

'It's all gone!' He just said sadly.

Lyra sighed- crying at an empty popcorn bucket... typical Jasper!

* * *

**Random moments that were inspired by my angel kids:) Hope ya like, random stuff when I'm bored or cba to write LMAO so... updated often then! Reviews loved! X Nicola **


	4. Cute Moments

Phoenix woke up suddenly hungry. She got up with a yawn, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

As she past her parents room, she stopped, frowning- what was that-?

She picked it up of the doorhandle, frowning at it. Strange spotty piece of fabric thing...

When she toddled downstairs, she saw her big Ly-Ly.

'Look what I found!' She grinned at her sister. Lyra took one look at what she was holding, then sighed, taking it from her.

'Did you get this of Mommy and Daddy's door?' She asked her. Phoenix nodded. 'What is it?' She asked, wide eyed.

Just then, they both heard Jasper yell loudly from upstairs.

Lyra smirked. 'I think Jasper just found out.' she laughed.

Phoenix didn't understand... and to be honest, she didn't want to.

* * *

Phoenix was lying on her bed, not feeling very well at all. It was very early in the morning, about 3am.

She sneezed, making bubbles appear.

'Nixxy?'

It was her Daddy. As he came in, he switched the light on, and sat down next to her on the bed.

'You feeling ok?' He asked with a frown. Phoenix had tears in her bronze eyes.

'I don't feel very well Daddy.' She said, her bottom lip wobbling.

Gabriel sighed and hugged her. 'Ya want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?'

Phoenix nodded, her big eyes still wet.

Gabriel sighed again, then picked her up into his arms.

'Come on kiddo- let's catch some Zs.'

But Phoenix was already asleep, head on her daddy's shoulder.

* * *

Little Phoenix was grinning as her big sister Ly-Ly braided her hair.

She giggled when it was done, then asked Ly-Ly.

'Can I do your hair?'

Lyra froze- let Phoenix loose on her hair-?

_Sigh_

'Sure.'

She put Nix on the chair behind her, then sat down on the floor.

'All yours Nixxy.' She laughed. Phoenix grinned- her Ly-Ly was like a pretty princess!

She giggled and turned her hair bright pink.

'Now you look pretty!' She laughed, adding a big pink flower on top.

Lyra sighed at her reflection.

Well... she was asking for it letting Nix do that with her funny little ways.

Gabriel thought it was hilarious...

So Nixxy turned his hair neon blue.

* * *

**Yes! More random moments lmao! More coming soon:) X Nics**


	5. Under The Stars

Sarah stepped of the bottom step, an eyebrow raised- Just why had Gabriel dragged her out-? She didn't know.

She soon found out mind as she saw him standing beside Lyra's 1967 Blue Ford Mustang with black hood. The eyebrow rose further.

'And just what are you up to?' She asked suspiciously. He just grinned and opened the passenger door, saying. 'Ladies first?'

Sarah was more than suspicious now- she folded her arms in defiance.

He sighed. 'Pretty please? With cherries and chocolate on top? Oh! And cream-?' Sarah laughed now. 'Tell me where were going then?' Gabriel sighed.

'It's been nearly twenty one years.'

Sarah frowned, more suspicious than ever. 'What was?' Gabriel's grin widened. 'Our last date.'

Her eyes widened now. 'Date? You've gotta be kidding me! I've got Nix to look after!'

Gabriel grinned. 'Lyra was nice enough to babysit- and throw in the car as long as we don't wreck it.' Sarah's eyebrow rose. 'Fat chance- I'm not coming.' She turned away, but found her way blocked by him, arms folded and a light smile on his face.

'Oh really?' He grinned, and Sarah sighed- he always got his own way... well, when she let him. He wasn't the only stubborn one.

But she got in all the same, much to Gabriel's smug expression.

'Where are we going anyway?' Sarah asked, eyebrow raised. Gabriel grinned. 'Oh, just a nice little restruant I know...'

She rolled her eyes.

This wasn't going to end well.

And she was right...

* * *

_Afterwards..._

_'I freaking hate you! You jumped up angel _dick!'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, running after Sarah as she stormed out the room and back to the car.

'Oh come on Bab-!'

_'Don't you dare call me Babe!'_

Gabriel sighed, the eyes rolling again as she got into the car, her arms folded and eyes narrowed.

As they drove back, Gabriel kept sending her little glances, offering her cotton candy as an apology.

'Look-' he started, but Sarah growled.

'_You changed a guy into a goldfish! Then put him in your soup so he could swim around!'_

Gabriel looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'That sounds awesome when you say it like that!'

Sarah scoffed, glaring forwards.

He sighed, then glanced at the radio, turning it on- _"I'm Yours"_ by The Script started playing. Sarah raised an eyebrow. 'Now thats pretty desperate... even for you.' she said bitterly.

Gabriel sighed, pulling over and getting out. 'Look- I know I'm not perfect ok? That was supposed to be Lucy... but hey! All us archangels are screw-ups by the look of it.'

Sarah rolled her eyes, resting her head on the hood, her eyes on Gabriel's. 'I didn't say that you were a screw-up.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes now. Sarah sighed, then walked around to him, leaning against the door. 'You just get too carried away. That's what I was saying.' Gabriel looked at her now, eyebrow raised.

'Oh nice (!) Well aint that peachy.'

Sarah scowled. 'Your supposed to be over two thousand, yet here you are acting like a spoilt teenager!'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Bite me.' Sarah rolled her eyes- knowing him, he probably meant it.

Then he surprised her and took her hand. 'Come on- I'll show ya something.' Sarah frowned, but went with him into the woods.

They sat upon the springy grass in a clearing, and Gabriel nodded upwards. Sarah looked up; the sky was littered with thousand of burning stars.

Gabriel spoke now. 'They say the stars are the souls of angels who died.' he told Sarah. She stared up now- it was easy to imagine. Gabriel had told her that Grace's burned like the stars... maybe thats what they were- the Grace's of angels who perished. She sighed. 'Where did you hear that? From the rest of the God Squad?' He chuckled. 'Nahh- I'm the one who started the story.'

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Of course... I should have realized.'

Gabriel laughed now. 'Ya still hate me?' Sarah rolled her eyes again. 'Fine. I'll forgive you this time.'

He grinned, then put an arm around her shoulder.

Then they watched the stars for hours on end, until it was well past midnight.

* * *

**This is what you get when you finish an exam early and have a spare sheet of paper lmao! A little romancey moment for the pair. Yup, pretty random... but great fun to write! :D Reviews loved X Nic**


	6. Meet The Family

Double dates... angel&demon style!

Lyra tapped her fingers against the fogged up glass, waiting.

Adena and her boyfriend whom she'd yet to meet were late.

Sammael sighed, stepping behind her and winding his arms tightly around her shoulders. 'Maybe theres traffic?' He offered with a laugh.

Lyra laughed now, turning around. 'In Hell? "Accident on the Hellhound Highway?" or "Devils Creek has flooded?"' Sammael chuckled, then said. 'Just think- if they don't come, we've got the house to ourselves.'

With a grin, she kissed him.

_'Could you pur-lease save that for later?'_

Sammael chuckled, then turned to the newly arrived pair. 'Is that a promise?' Adena sighed, shaking her head. Lyra noticed the guy next to her now- he was pretty tall, good looking with jet black hair that hung just below his ears in a spiky way and deep sapphire eyes.

But now Sammael scowled. 'Why have you bought a demon into my house?' Lyra stamped onto his foot, which made him grunt out. 'Our house?'

Adena grinned, putting an arm around the demons shoulder. 'This is Ryan.'

Lyra groaned.

'Demons? Jeez... could ya pick anything worse?'

Adena raised an eyebrow. 'A Grigori?'

Sammaels jaw dropped. 'I'm "The Destroyer" I'll have you know!' Adena stuck her tongue out. 'Save the destroying for behind closed doors ta.'

Lyra raised an eyebrow now- the cheek of her cousin!

Ryan chuckled now, then raised a hand to Sammael. He looked at it for a second, his maroon eyes blank, but then he took it. Adena sighed in relief. 'Phew! It's hard enough me trying not to munch on him, let alone the family wanting to gank him.

Lyra frowned now- what the-?

'You're eating demons-?' She gasped. Adena grimaced. 'Thank my daddy. I inherited it from him.'

Sammael chuckled.

A Nephilim, a Nephilim with a demon blood fetish, a demon and a Grigori? What a screwed family we are! The Malfoys would be ashamed! Pure Blood my ass!'

Adena raised an eyebrow.

'Was... was that a Harry Potter reference-?'

Sammael shrugged innocently. 'Might have been.'

Ryan chuckled- Addy hadn't been wrong-

Welcome to the family (!)

* * *

**Having a random moment lmao! More coming now! x Nic**


	7. A Nephil And Grigori What The Hell?

**Lyras POV, set before just before the end of the 7th story. Dante and Scarlett are two months old, Nixxy six.**

Well, it was easily the most... weirdest thing I'd ever done anyway.

I was asleep in the twins room- Scarlett had a bad night and kept crying, Bless her... but it was usually Dante making all the noise. He was the troublemaker of the pair already.

As if on cue, I heard a whimper and Scarlett started crying again.

I groaned a little and pulled myself to my feet, going over to her and picked her up into my arms, running a finger over her soft cheek, boucing her gently. She soon nodded back off, and I put her back down and saw Dante watching me with my own chocolate brown eyes. I chuckled and asked him, hands on my hips. "Are you gonna be a good boy now?" He just grinned at me it seemed, then closed his eyes.

I sighed and covered at them both up, hoping to catch a few hours sleep at least.

I dragged myself back to the bedroom now, then collapsed onto the bed, groaning into the pillow.

"Where'd you vanish to?"

Now I sighed and turned onto my back, staring into my husbands near enough dark maroon eyes.

"Scarlett got hungry." I told him, sitting up and staring at him again. Sammael just sighed and said quietly. "I wish you'd let me do the ni-"

"Uh-uh. I got it."

"No you don't. You're whacked out from exhaustion."

"No I'm not."

"Then why do you look so tired that you might just drop off right now?"

I rolled my eyes now, admitting defeat and lay back now, letting him pull me into his strong, lean arms, kissing the top of my head. Life couldn't have been anymore sweeter with my Grigori AKA fallen angel husband and children.

_"Ly-Ly! Sammeh!"_

Yeah, as if this peace could last. I sat up with a groan as Phoenix came bursting into the room, her face lit up in a big grin, big bronze eyes spakling.

"What's up Nix?" I asked as she jumped onto the bed, sitting on my lap and pulling the covers over us all, then said with a laugh. "Daddy went to murder a guy called Chuck. Sammy and Dean are downstairs."

I blinked now, then got up, grabbing my jeans and a shirt, yanking them on, then turned to Sammael who had Nixxy trying to pull his growing dark maroon hair. "Phoe, please don't do that-" he moaned, then was forced to get up as she went for him with another free hand.

Downstairs, I met the brothers, hugging them in turn and asked with an eyebrow raised. "What's this about Chuck?"

Dean looked slightly guilty now, then explained that this guy was a phrophet writing their lives, turning them into fictional characters. Huh. He had also done use as a sideline story, and Gabe wasn't happy at all.

Dean grinned and asked. "It's a convention today. The next books out. You know-? The one where Samyaza kills him?"

I groaned now and ran a hand through my hair, then sighed. "Great (!)" then I frowned and grinned. "We have fans? Epic!"

Sammael rolled his eyes and put his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder and asked the brothers. "Seriously-?"

Sam nodded and handed me six books, which I sat down on the table and read the back.

I shook my head in disbelief, looking at the front cover, which was a good representation of the Hill, it was sunset and a person was stod on it, staring out to sea, her hair flying behind her, the shadow had angel wings. Hey, me.

The second was the Nephilim sigil, another shadow, Carmen added.

The third book made me nervous. It was of a shadowed figure, the mans dark midnight hair falling across his face a little, deep blood red eyes glaring with a smirk I would never forget, massive shadowed midnight wings spanned from behind him. Damon. Lucifers son. And too good a likeness... I put the second book on top of it hastily

The fourth was a shadowy figure stood on a rocky outcrop, a blade in her hands, another figure with silvery eyes behind her, a smirk upon his face. I gulped again- Samyaza. And me with the Nephilim blade.

The fifth was easy- a young man with sandy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, arms folded and four wings behind him. I was amazed at how it looked exactly like Jasper. The artist had done a good job alright.

The last one so far had a little girl with fledgling wings sat on the floor, hugging her angel plushie. Phoenix. And as if to prove a point, the background was a tasteful fire design.

I read the title now and laughed. "Help! My daddy is an archangel-?" Hell the author got it right."

It was decided that we were going after Gabriel before he murdered the author. Sam told me that Chuck was a phrophet

Moms sister offered to look after the twins... so it was hello convention, the Nephilims are coming!

We arrived in time to pull Gabriel away from the guy who was Chuck, who pointed at my father and said, wide eyed. "You're Gabriel-!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then said in a disgruntled voice. "Who else Chick."

"It's Chuck."

"Oh well."

The guy looked at us now, then his eyes widened as he saw us and it clicked. "Oh no..." he moaned, then asked me. "You're Lyra right?"

I nodded and frowned. "Why are you writing us?" Chuck sighed in defeat and waved a hand and just said. "It's my... cousin who's writing it. She published it under my name."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow again. ""She?"" Chuck nodded, then looked behind us, and when we turned, we saw a girl of about seventeen chatting animatedly to a group of girls, grinning all the time.

"Those books were written by a teenage chick-?" Gabriel asked now, curious. Chuck sighed, then yelled for her to come over.

She was pretty tall, long dark brown hair and my shade of chocolate brown eyes. "Yep?" she asked, looking around at us, then grinned at the brothers. "Hey Dean... Sam." I saw her grin even more now, then I knew I wasn't the only one who had a crush on him- me being years ago when we had been dating. Hell it had been a while now. Carmen and Dean were still together, which surprised me really.

Sam spoke now. "How are you?" the girl grinned. "Brill! The next book is nearly finished, and the new one out today!"

I blinked now- the girl was so... enthusiastic-? Almost like a female Jasper really.

Chuck sighed, then said. "Nicc, these people-"

_"I love your books!"_

Even I jolted a little as Jasper arrived, walking up and grinning at the girl. She laughed, going a little red as she said. "Thanks." then Jasper held out his hand, which Nicc took, and he said. "I'm Jas."

She chuckled now and said. "You and the rest of them." I saw Jas raise an eyebrow, then he asked. "Who's your favorite character from the seiries?"

Nicc looked thoughtful, then laughed weakly and said in defeat. "Probably Damon."

_"What the hell-!"_

Jasper wasn't happy. Nicc chuckled weakly, then said. "Most people think my favorite is Lyra, but it isn't. It's a tie between Damon and Jasper really. Although, I have a soft spot for Sammael."

And now he was grinning. "Ok, I think I love you now."

Gabriel rolled his eyes now, then asked. "How do you know Sam and Dean?" She chuckled now and just said. "Oh, I just like to call them that. It kinda sticks."

"Oh. Then you know who I am then?"

She looked confused now, then shook her head and replied. "Sorry, no."

Dad scoffed now, then said. "Hello? I met the muttonheads four times in _his _books. I like candy and tricking people. A few hot girls wouldn't go amiss either."

She was frozen now, then looked at us all, eyes wide. I had a theory- she knew that Chucks books were true. Therefore...

"Oh my crap... you're-?" She started, gaping a little. But then she frowned and said. "You're alot shorter than I expected Gay."

I laughed now, then she turned her attention to me and stared a moment before saying. "Lyra-? Carmen?" I nodded and she gaped again, then looked at us all in turn, then asked my mom. "Why the hell did you sleep with _him?_"

Mom sighed and just said in defeat. "I think you missed out the fact I was drunk (!)"

She shook her head now, then looked at my husband and grinned. "Sammael! Ohmygod! You're hotter than I imagined!" Sammael just chuckled now, then said, flattered no doubt. "Thank you."

But now she grimaced at Jasper, who raised an eye and grinned. "I thought you loved me?"

"Yeah... changing my mind now."

"You can't do that!"

_"Duh, I so can sweetie."_

Later on, watching Nicc hug Phoenix, I wondered where Sammael had gone. So I got up, setting my paper cup down and went looking for him.

I found him in the car, his head in his hands and muttering to himself, moaning in agony.

Then I saw his ring. Or should I say, it was gone.

Ok, panicking now, I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me, saying quickly. "Sammeh, calm down. Stop it. Deep breaths!"

He stared at me now, his eyes getting more and more vivid red. I groaned and took his face in my hands now, saying softly. "Come on, calm down. It's ok. Yeah? Just calm down..." I ran my thumb over his cheek soothingly, hoping against hope he didn't lose control. Hell, the place would get wiped out

His chest was heaving now, and I started to realize as smoke started to creep from under his clothes that he really was going to blow.

"Stop it!" I said now, panicking more than ever, trying to get him to open his eyes and look at me, but it was no use- it was like he was trapped inside his own mind.

I knew this was what gave him his name of "The Destroyer" and the reason he had been so quiet and docile before he had that ring Damon gave him, supressing its power, which was city destroying. I'd never, thankfully, seen him in full Destroyer mode, but I'd seen enough before when he faced his brother, Samyaza. I'd never tell him, but I had a part of me that was terrified of that part of him. With his ring, he was as sweet as candy and great father, certainly changing historys take on him being a ruthless, bloodied fallen angel that had destroyed civilization after civilization. Well I loved him. He was my husband, and that oughta been enough.

He shook his head now, tears leaking from his eyes as he whispered. "Ly... Make it stop... Please." I groaned and pulled him into my arms, hugging him tightly and stroking the back of his feiry hair, talking soft nonsense to him.

Slowly, but surely, his heart stopped racing a million miles and hour and he hugged me back. I let him sob into my chest with tears in my own eyes.

_Where the hell was that ring!_

"Sammeh-" I asked him now, taking his face in my hands. He opened his eyes, and I saw that they were back to their dark browny maroon colored mingled with tears.

"Stay here, keep your eyes closed and just don't think about anything ok? Not me, not the kids... anything. I'll go find your ring. Just... don't explode ok?"

He just nodded, looking more vulnerable than I'd ever seen him. For an eons old fallen angel, he was acting like a little girl.

He nodded again and closed his eyes. I groaned, but found myself kissing him for a moment, but not long enough to work him up again.

When I found the ring under the drinks table, I vanished back to him and shoved it back onto his hand, then told him, stroking his cheek. "It's ok, you can open your eyes now."

Sammael slowly opened his eyes now, looking completely worn out. He just put his forehead against mine and chuckled. "We have our moments huh?"

I chuckled too, then kissed him for a moment.

Hell he was right on that little fact. We did alright.

"Help! My daddy is an archangel!"

What else could say our life in just six words-?

**Ok, randomness time! Just something I wrote of the top of my head- not been spell checked or anything, sorry:( just a drabble more or lessXD hope you like:D x**


End file.
